battleforgefandomcom-20200223-history
Cutscene Editor
You will find the cutscene editor at the main menu "WIndows" dropdownlist. To use a cutscene in the game you need two folders in your map directory. A cutscene folder this folder will create automatically if you save your map and a camera folder you have to create by your own, see picture below. In the cutscene folder are all the .XML files the PlugInBasedEditor will use and which you can edit in the cutscene editor. In the camera folder you have to copy your final .CS file which you can directly activated in your script with an action command. Category:Map Editor The Main Menu Create new cutscene file (.CS), delete cutscene file, save cutscene file, save everything, import .CS file, show/hide splines in the PlugInBasedEditor. Camera Mode Selection Relative Camera: This camera will focused at one tag in the PlugInBasedEditor. Free Camera: User has full cotrol over the camera. Movedirection Camera: Will be used if you want to create long dolly shot. On the right side you will see 4 additional buttons. (+) Opens a new camera on the right side. (X) Deletes a selected camera on the right side. (black) copies a camera on the right side. (arrow up) adjust a camera on the right side upward movement. Entities/'Effects' and Audio can be used for a more complex cutscene. Cutscene Timeline With the control buttons of the timeline you can start, stop, break, step forward or backward frame per frame, loop or play only a special part of the timeline (green and red dot) A-B command. In the right field you can edit your key-frames. You can choose between "Blockview" or "Splineview". Above the cameras and the cutscene is the part where you can create new key-frame, add key-frame, delete key-frames. You can create a key-frame by clicking the lmb. to close a frame click at the rmb. It is better you edit first the time of the complete cutscene and create than your first key-frame. Otherwise you have to edit your key-frames again. You can edit your frame in the "Linear" or "Bezier" mode. If you click at "Additional" you have following camera effects: FoV = Field of View (Zoom) Tilt = Rotation of the camera itself Crossfade = Blends to black Subtitle = title of the cutscene visible in the cutscene Overlay = Freeze frame which can put over the cutscene. Position = here you can edit the camera position (x,y,z) Relative Tag = At this tag (name) the zero point of the camera will bind (rmb click at the spline) Local Rotation = X(red), Y(green) direction. (Z (blue) won't use so much) World Rotation = Z-axis rotation (Y, (green)) During your work with the editor it is important to save your work very often, because the editor is not so astable! If you want to see the cutscene in the original size, you have to resize the PlugInBasedEditor to 300x300. To switch that you have to open the "Configzre 3D view". Choose "Settings" in the menu bar, then "Plug-Ins...", the select "3d view" and after that click at the "Configure" button. Choose the checkbox "Show 3D View as single window" and type in the resolution of 300 x 300. Press the "OK" button and see the result. If you are pleased with the result save your cutscene. You will find a .XML and a .CS file in your cutscene folder. I named my cutscene "Intro". Look at my "cutscene" folder in my map directory at the picture below. Important! Copy the .CS file into your "camera" folder. With the following action command you can activate your cutscene in the script. CutsceneCameraPlay {camera = "Intro" }, In an "OnOneTimeEvent" it could look like this. back